


thunder and lightning

by powerlens (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/powerlens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With every thunderclap, N finds himself feeling more and more like the lightning is going to come right in through the window and zap him to death and that will be the last anyone hears from the former king of Team Plasma.</p><p>or: N and silver cuddle during a thunderstorm, no homo though</p>
            </blockquote>





	thunder and lightning

**Author's Note:**

> *pulls climate information about pokemon regions out of my ass* literature

The first thing N Harmonia learns about Johto is that there's a lot more thunder and lightning than he's used to.  
The weather's been warm and sunny for most of the first week that he's been living with Silver and his family, but on Friday night, the darkest clouds N's seen in a long time roll in, the sky splits in half, and it begins to downpour.  
N's no stranger to thunderstorms, but they were always rare in most parts of Unova, and he never stayed for very long on Route 7, where they tended to hit the most. For the most part, the weather was moderate and changed with the seasons; it never got unbearably hot even in the last days of August, and when it snowed, oh boy, did it snow.  
But Johto, N was quickly learning, only had one season: hot and humid. And with the heat and the humidity came brutal thunderstorms, booming thunder and flashing lightning.  
N jumps as another crack of thunder rings through the sky, followed immediately by a blinding flash of lightning. The bright red numbers on Silver's alarm clock read 2:24 AM. Silver himself is in the bed across the room from N, sleeping soundly. N enviously watches him from across the room, wishing he was asleep too, instead of being stressed out about mere meteorological occurrences.  
The rain is beating down on the roof hard now, so hard that N can hear it over the monotonous hum of the air conditioner. Honestly, he's surprised the storm hasn't woken Silver up yet. With every thunderclap, N finds himself feeling more and more like the lightning is going to come right in through the window and zap him to death and that will be the last anyone hears from the former king of Team Plasma.  
The most reasonable thing to do at this point, N figures, is to see if Silver would mind if he crawled into bed with him. Normally, N would want to curl up with Zoroark, but he's curled up in the corner, sleeping on the oversized dog bed N insisted on buying for him when he and Silver were out shopping. There isn't much room on the dog bed for N, and besides, Zoroark is exhausted from a long day of running around and doing God knows what — it wouldn't do to piss Zoroark off and be the victim of an irritated Night Slash.  
N swallows and stands up, the bed creaking as his weight leaves it. He crosses the room to Silver, whose sleeping form he can make out from the frequent flashes of lightning illuminating the room. Clearing his throat, he asks, "Silver?"  
Silver doesn't reply.  
N shakes Silver's bare shoulder. "Silver."  
This time, Silver grunts.  
"Can I sleep in your bed?"  
Silver grunts again. N takes this as a yes, and lifts up the comforter so he can slip underneath next to him. The burst of cold air wakes Silver up a little, and he rolls over to face N. "N, what the hell are you doing in my bed?"  
"It's storming out," N says plainly. He notes that Silver has scooted himself close to the other end of the bed so as to not make much contact with him. It'll be tough for him to stay like that for long, N figures, because the bed dips down in the middle.  
"Yeah," Silver says, blinking the sleep from his eyes. "Happens a lot around here."  
"Well," N huffs, "it didn't happen a lot in Unova. I'm not used to it."  
Realization dawns on Silver's face, and he smirks. "You're scared."  
"I'm not _scared_ ," N insists. "I'm just taking the proper precautions so as to not get struck by lightning."  
"Alright." Silver doesn't sound very convinced. He rolls over and faces the wall instead of N and tries to go back to sleep. N stares at Silver's back for a moment, and then tentatively pulls him flush against his own body.  
Silver tenses. "What are you doing?"  
"There isn't much room on this bed," N says as if it's the most normal thing in the world. His right arm is hanging limply over Silver's waist, the left one crushed between the mattress and Silver's ribs. "Also, it's freezing in here."  
"Yeah, but do you have to cling to me like that?"  
"Would you rather I didn't?"  
It's an honest question, but a tough one nonetheless. On one hand, the room really _is_ freezing, the air conditioner set to a brisk 60 degrees, and N's extra body heat would be nice. On the other hand, though, Silver's only wearing a tank top and boxers, and he's not sure if he wants to deal with the weird feeling in his stomach that N gives him at 3 in the morning when it's pouring buckets outside.  
"Silver?"  
"It's fine," Silver says, feeling his neck flush. He wasn't exactly planning on ever confronting the somewhat small crush he has on N, mostly because it's N, for crying out loud. N, who's tall and weird and green-haired and who can talk to Pokemon. N, who, up until last week, washed his clothes in the river. It's not like he has thousands of potential suitors falling at his feet, begging for his hand in marriage ( _not that Silver's thinking about marriage, oh no_ ).  
And yet, for some reason, Silver's stomach does flip-flops when he thinks about him. In fact, Silver's stomach is flip-flopping like a Stunfisk right now, as N presses his chest to Silver's back, tangling his legs in Silver's and burying his nose into Silver's hair. N smells clean, like soap; on the same shopping excursion that they had bought Zoroark's ridiculously large dog bed, Silver had also insisted on buying N a bunch of personal hygiene products, and N had tried them out just before they had gone to bed. The deodorant he's wearing is nothing special — just some off-brand Silver picked at random — but it smells nice on him, Silver thinks, as he desperately wishes neither him or N get a boner, because that would be the awkward icing on the god damn friendship cake.  
N, oblivious to Silver's internal struggle, falls asleep easily, comforted by the presence of another body next to him. It feels nice to have Silver so close to him, even if Silver is a little grouchy about it. At this point, N isn't sure if he likes Silver as more than a friend or not, but that's mostly because he doesn't have much experience in human friendship quite yet. Of course, he's well-versed in Pokemon friendship — he considers himself a friend to every Pokemon he meets, and he has yet to find a Pokemon that he hasn't liked. But humans are a whole new can of worms, and not the type of worms N can hold a conversation with.

* * *

 

The next day, N and Silver wake up around noon to the sound of Giovanni opening the door.  
"Silver!" he says jovially, and Silver jolts straight up in bed, N sleepily rolling to the side. "We've got pancakes downstairs, if you two would like some."  
Silver hopes to God that his expression doesn't look guilty as he okays his dad away. N, still tired from staying up late last night, is blearily rubbing his eyes next to him. When Giovanni finally closes the door and retreats downstairs to the kitchen, Silver buries his face in his palms.  
Later that day, when N is in the yard with Zoroark and Silver and Ariana are sitting on the porch, Ariana leans over and says in a hushed tone, "You know, this morning Giovanni told me about you and N, and I just wanted you to know we will love you no matter what —"  
" _Ariana_!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what silver's deal is man i'd kill to have my parents just accept me like that


End file.
